Alice Donovan/Season 6
With the Traveler's anti-magic spell still on Mystic Falls that makes it impossible for vampires to live there, Matt and Alice live a rather normal life during the summer, still in the Lockwood Mansion with Jeremy. Tyler is in College and Matt is training to become a police officer while Jeremy is dealing with Bonnie's death in a rather self-destructive way Alice seems to have gotten over her crush on him completely, treating him the same as her brother and Tyler, while she is in a relationship with Charlie and just started her Junior year at Mystic Falls High with Kayla. She has also dyed her hair. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/I'll_Remember I'll Remember]'' Alice kisses Charlie goodbye outside the Mystic Falls Hospital and her and Kayla go home to the Lockwood Mansion with Matt where they find Jeremy making out with another girl in the living room. Alice and Kayla go up to her room. Later, Alice and Matt talk about Jeremy's well being. In ''Yellow Ledbetter Alice finds Jeremy out on the porch sending Bonnie an angry voicemail she's obviously never going to hear. She hugs him but Matt interrupts them and reveals that Sarah's car is a stolen car . Matt kicks her out of the house. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Welcome_to_Paradise Welcome to Paradise] Alice goes to the swimming hole with Jeremy, Kayla and Charlie and meet with the others. Elena offers jello-shots but when Alice raises her hand to get one, Matt gives her a no-look. When Matt, Tyler and Caroline have left, Elena hands shots to Alice and Kayla anyway. Later, Charlie finds them pretty drunk. He drives Kayla home and Alice spends the night at Charlie's place so Matt won't find out she had been drinking. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Hole_Sun Black Hole Sun] Alice wakes up at Charlie's place with a hangover in the middle of the day. She goes home and passes out on the couch. In the end of the episode, she's woken up by Matt who immediately notices her hang over. They get in a fight about Alice's new style, her boyfriend and her drinking. In Do You Remember The First Time? Alice goes to see Alaric at the hospital since Jo brought him back to a human life after he crossed the border to Mystic Falls and almost died. They're interrupted by Damon who shares his opinions with them regarding Alaric compelling Elena to forget about him. Charlie puts Alice out of her misery and comes to get Alice out of there for a date at his place. Alice talks about how Alaric is human again and hopes maybe they can bring back more people to life like Jo did him. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Fade_Into_You Fade Into You]'' Alice attends the Friendsgiving after Elena invited her to her dorm's common room at Whitmore College. Matt and Jeremy are cleaning up a vampire-hunter mess and can't come so Alice brings Kayla and Charlie. During the lunch, they discover that Jo is Luke and Liv's elder sister and that Kai, who was there with Damon in the prison world, is actually Jo's twin brother. The three then reveal their past to the gang. Jo explains that they all came to Whitmore because they knew Sheila Bennett, Bonnie's Grams. She helped them put Kai away. Jo explains that Kai killed four of their siblings, but he was really targeting Luke and Liv because in their coven, twins are in line to be leaders. Kai wanted to lead, but never would have with them alive. She says that the coven's tradition is that after their 22nd birthday, the twins' merge their power and the stronger one is decided who then becomes the leader of the Gemini coven while the weaken one dies. In ''I Alone ''Jeremy is teaching Alice and Charlie how to defend themselves against vampires. With Jeremy and Matt being busy plotting to kill Enzo, Alice and Charlie take on the mission to find a guy named Kai in [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Christmas_Through_Your_Eyes ''Christmas Through Your Eyes] who's captured Jo. They go to Tyler for information and Alice questions which side he's on since he seems to only want to protect Liv and no one else. Alice wants to go find Jo and Liv but both Charlie and Tyler stop her with the argument that if Jo has gotten her magic back and Kai can absorb some of it he can be very dangerous. She's left to stay at the Lockwood Mansion until Liv comes back, seemingly unharmed, with the news that Jo took her powers back from the knife. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Day_I_Tried_To_Live The Day I Tried to Live] Charlie and Alice come back from New York after visiting his grandparents there over the winter break. They're supposed to celebrate Bonnie's birthday even though she's still stuck in the prison world and Alice helps decorate. However, instead of celebrating they try to send her a message on how to get out, with the help of Kai who is leader of the Gemini coven after merging with Luke and killing him. Meanwhile, Charlie finds out Enzo is using Matt. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Stay Stay] Alice, Matt, Jeremy and Alaric have a last drink together as Jeremy is going off to art school. Elena and Damon walks in and announces they helped Jeremy graduate early. Jeremy and Elena go outside and Alice helps Matt show Sarah around the Mystic Grill until they decide to leave and she's left wondering where Charlie is since he's not answering his phone. Later, she hurries to the Salvatore Boarding house to say goodbye to Jeremy and in a last impulsive moment she confesses her feelings for him, and then him and Alaric leave. In the evening, Alice goes to the hospital with Matt, watching Liz's final moments with Caroline. They all sleep over at the Salvatores' and wakes up there in Let Her Go. They plan Liz's funeral and attend it the same day. Alice has bleached over the black streaks in her hair. At the funeral she sits between Matt and Charlie. Later, she's in her room at the Lockwood Mansion crying when Charlie walks in and she explains that if her mother suddenly died, she would be upset she wasn't there when it happened despite how her mother has been acting her whole life. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/I_Never_Could_Love_Like_That I Could Never Love Like That] Alice gets called to Whitmore Hospital after Tyler accidentally stabs Matt in the stomach. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Because Because] both Alice and Charlie advise Matt to take it easy but he goes to work anyway. Victoria leaves for Alaska to live with her cousin and her husband. In I'd Leave my Happy Home For You Alice, Bonnie and Elena throw a bachelorette party for Jo where they mostly just eat and drink. Damon hijacks Elena and the three are left to continue the party alone. That's interrupted when Lily Salvatore walks in with a taste for revenge on Bonnie. Bonnie holds her off with magic but she he stabs her and while Alice tries to stabilize Bonnie who is bleeding from her neck, Lily goes for Jo but she saves her own life by telling Lily that she's pregnant. Then they get Bonnie to the hospital. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/I'll_Wed_You_in_the_Golden_Summertime I'll Wed You In the Golden Summertime]'' Alice, Elena and Bonnie are preparing for the wedding with Jo. It all seems to be going to hell when Caroline suddenly appears and saves the day. At the wedding, Alice sits next to Caroline and Charlie. Matt seems to have been held up. Suddenly, the wedding gets crashed by Kai who kills Jo. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/I%27m_Thinking_Of_You_All_The_While ''I'm Thinking of You All the While] Charlie quickly dies from blood loss after the place exploded and a devastated Alice is protected by the Gemini coven while Damon rushes Elena to the hospital and Kai snaps Caroline and Stefan's necks. Enzo comes and saves her, taking her out of there. They take Caroline and Stefan's bodies into the backseat of his car and Charlie's body in the trunk. They drive away from there. Alice calls Matt to let him know she's okay and later they reunite. When Elena lays in her coffin Alice goes to take her hand and they say goodbye since Alice will probably be dead when Elena wakes up again, which would be when Bonnie dies.